<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Midnight Kiss by overworkedunderwhelmed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798618">That Midnight Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed'>overworkedunderwhelmed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Healed With a Kiss [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of mystery, Amateur Journalism, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, Surprise Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a video submission to the Ladyblog leaves Alya in doubt over her promises to Ladybug, she sets out on a one-woman mission to set both her ships sailing--for good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Healed With a Kiss [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A continuation of Healed With a Kiss that can also functionally stand alone.  </p><p>The support for Healed With a Kiss just absolutely floored and was super inspirational.  This will be a short ficlet series (at least four pieces) to come out when the muse gets quiet on some of the other pieces.  </p><p>This chapter is not beta read, but was late night self-edited.  I will likely get another pair of eyes on this one later.  Apparently other people do this thing called sleep.  Still not reliably sure what that is.</p><p>A big thanks to Enberlight for taking time from her actual birthday to check this one over for me.  💖</p><p>I've learned two things.  1) My beta readers are even more amazing than I'd ever imagined and 2) their birthdays are just weirdly close together.  :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Due in no small part because she had been entrusted with a Miraculous, Alya went above and beyond, making as grand an effort as possible to fulfill every promise she’d ever made to Ladybug.</p><p>After that first, misguided time, she didn’t look too closely, seeking out who was behind the masks.  She wouldn’t post anything to the Ladyblog that might potentially compromise their identities.  And she would actively try to quash whatever she could.</p><p>She sipped her coffee.  </p><p>But that didn’t mean she was going to quash <em>everything</em>.  It didn’t even mean she could.  She certainly wasn’t the only journalist out there.</p><p>Sometimes, the stories were a little <em>too </em>good.  </p><p>That was exactly why she’d called Marinette.  Sure, she grumbled and groaned about waking up so early, but was finally coerced with the promise of some of the Cesaire’s best coffee.  With a weary sigh, Marinette relented, promising to bring a few choice options from the bakery.  </p><p>Alya cackled, as she spotted a yawning Marinette shuffling up the steps to her family’s apartment.  Clearly tired, it was obvious she’d been up designing far too late again last night.  “Are you ever going to catch up on sleep, girl?”</p><p>Her best friend seemed a little dazed.  “I hope so.  <em>Eventually</em>.”</p><p>In anticipation, Alya made up a little extra coffee, pouring Marinette a mug and topping off her own before she led them both to her room.</p><p>Marinette was going to need it after all .</p>
<hr/><p>With a little caffeine finally coursing through her system, Marinette had perked right up.  “So you said you needed my help?”</p><p>Alya grinned.  “You know how sometimes people send me photos and clips for the Ladyblog?”</p><p>Marinette nodded, blinking slightly as she set down the mug on Alya’s desk.  “Sure…”</p><p>She queued up the video on her laptop.  “One of the frequent posters I trust sent me this last night.”</p><p>“Last night?”  Marinette’s pitch rose.  “I… didn’t think there was a battle last night…”</p><p>Alya arched a brow.  “Not the kind you’re thinking about, anyways.”</p><p>There was no sound, nothing except the gusts of wind and the noise of traffic in the background.  The camera work was a bit blurry at first, with no real editing to speak of.  The image was a little shaky for the first few minutes as the cameraman was trying to get a sharper view.</p><p>Near to the end of what must have been a patrol route on an otherwise unremarkable Paris rooftop, the pair had bounded into view.</p><p>You couldn’t exactly see the faces clearly, but there was just enough light to make out Chat Noir extending his fist out for their usual end of battle habit.</p><p>Alya smiled, resting her chin atop her palm.  The picture definitely wasn’t clear enough to see his face, but Alya could easily imagine that soft look in Chat Noir’s eyes whenever he watched Ladybug and thought no one was looking.</p><p>Or...honestly, sometimes even...when he knew others were watching, but he was in his own little world.</p><p>It was cute...and sweet.  She’d only shipped the pair of them all the more after she and Nino had been granted their own powers to help out.</p><p>It was even more adorable up close, even though that was a particular view she could not exactly share with the world…</p><p>And had the video stopped there, or had they parted immediately, Alya could have all too easily cleaned up the editing and dropped it onto the web without a second thought.</p><p>“You ready for the best part?”  Alya smirked, peering over her shoulder.</p><p>Marinette gaped, blue eyes ridiculously wide from where she was sitting on Alya’s bed.  </p><p>Alya’s eyes darted back to the screen, treated to the sight of Ladybug clearly lifting up on her tiptoes and tugged Chat Noir down gently by his bell, meeting his lips in the middle with hers.</p><p>Marinette paled.  “Sorry...it just feels… <em>weird </em>watching it.”  She glanced away, fidgeting with her bangs as the tips of her ears turned pink.</p><p>Chuckling quietly, Alya rewound it back.  Marinette was too cute.  Definitely too innocent.  Then again, that was half of her charm.</p><p>“Honestly, M?”  Alya beamed.  “It’s just <em>the best</em>.”</p><p>Marinette’s face planted into the pillow she’d been hugging onto, shaking her head.  “I can’t believe this…”</p><p>“Sorry.  You know I’m just like a proud Mom here.”  Grinning, Alya rewound back to her favorite part, watching it unfold again before them both on the screen.  </p><p>And then once more again for good measure…  Just to make sure she hadn’t missed anything.</p><p>The grin felt permanently etched onto Alya’s face.  “I’ve gotta say, I’m super proud of Ladybug here.”</p><p>“Hm?”   Marinette’s voice was still half-muffled by the pillow.</p><p>“I haven’t timed it, but I think this kiss might be longer than the one they’d shared after fighting Nino and I.”</p><p>Alya laughed, when she felt the soft flump of pillow knocking against her back.  </p><p>“Ugh!”  Marinette grumbled, flopping back against the bed, clearly exhausted by it all.  “Why would you even time something like that?”</p><p>Cackling, Alya stated the obvious.  “I think you’ve underestimated just how many times I’ve rewatched that kiss.  You know I have a whole series of blog posts just on that one kiss, right?”</p><p>Exhausted, Marinette’s eyes slipped closed.  “Were you going to post it?”</p><p>Alya frowned.  “That’s kind of what has me stumped.  I feel like I’ve been waiting for so long for this to happen, and I’ve said it for so long that I know that’s true for most of the followers of my blog.”</p><p>Marinette sighed, tugging the couch pillow down into her lap and hugging it.  “You <em>did</em>, didn’t you…”</p><p>Alya snorted.  “You don’t have to sound so sad that I was right, girl.”</p><p>Marinette pressed her lips into a thin line, “It isn’t that… exactly.”</p><p>“I know,”  Alya assured, crossing her arms over her chest.  “But I also know that if I don’t post it, this guy is probably going to take the video elsewhere.  And that might even be worse.”</p><p>Marinette nibbled at her lip.  “What in particular…?”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed, as she did the mental calculus.  “If I release it, I can control it a bit.  I mean, if Ladybug and Chat Noir want to make out, that’s entirely their own business.  And they’ve more than earned people’s support… but privacy?  That’s got to be tricky to come by, especially with so many people trying to snag a quick picture when they’re out running around.”</p><p>Exhaling sharply, Marinette stared up at the ceiling, quiet for a long while.  “It sounds like you already know what you have to do.”</p><p>Alya smirked, as she walked over and sat on the bed beside Marinette, leaning down to hug her gratefully. “Ah!  I knew I could count on you.”</p><p>Marinette’s nose wrinkled up.  “I didn’t really do all that much.”</p><p>“You listened,”  Alya murmured, sitting back upright.  “That was enough for me.”</p><p>Marinette sat up on the bed, a soft but tremulous smile upon her lips as she leaned her head against Alya’s shoulder.</p><p>“Now,”  Alya chuckled, returning the fond gesture.  “If only I had as much luck helping my <em>other </em>ship along, too.”</p><p>Genuine laughter spilled over Marinette's lips.  “Let’s leave the luck to Ladybug.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya hefted her bag onto her shoulder, taking one final sip of her coffee before rushing out the door towards school.</p><p>The weekend had ended far too quickly.  Weary as she was, Alya wasn't exactly eager to start the new week's lessons.  Especially not when they weren't as likely to teach her as much as she had managed to piece together from just a few bits of information.</p><p>It hadn’t helped that she had spent a lot of extra time editing on Sunday.  Nino had come over to help, adding a bit of his own editing expertise.</p><p>And, if they both had spent more than a few hours comparing the kissing quality—and testing in more practical terms... for research purposes, of course—it had only proven one, very important detail.  </p><p>It appeared all too likely that this recording hadn’t been the first time that Ladybug and Chat Noir had been kissing for real—at least since they had forgotten whatever hasty progress they’d made while fighting them both as Oblivio.</p><p>It was when Nino had been hugging her as he was getting ready to head home for Sunday dinner that he’d inadvertently dropped a particularly juicy little tidbit.</p><p>Apparently, his best friend had quite the little celebrity crush on Ladybug.  </p><p>Of course, that really only proved he had good taste, in her book.  Alya smirked.  It boded just as well for all those hopes she’d been having for Marinette, as well.</p><p>She shook her head.  Nino probably hadn’t thought much about saying anything, except for his unfailingly generous nature in worrying for his very sheltered friend.</p><p>Nino was waiting for her outside of the school.  Smiling fondly, she reached out and grabbed his hand as they walked up the steps to the classroom.</p><p>But it had given her a little <em>too much</em> food for thought last night... and she already had a <em>plan</em>.  Not that she could let on to Nino that she intended to act on it.</p><p>Alya grinned, separating from Nino only for a moment as she set her bag down on her desk and pulled her phone from her bag.  Since Adrien was here early—well before most of the class, most especially Marinette—it was as good a time as any to show him the post before it would go up at lunch…</p><p>“Hey, Adrien,” Alya grinned as she leaned against Nino’s seat.  “I have a new clip to go up on the Ladyblog and was trying to get a few honest opinions first...in case I need to do a bit more editing, of course…”</p><p>“Alya…”  Nino sighed heavily.  Clearly her boyfriend was regretting letting one of Adrien’s more closely guarded secrets drop.  </p><p>Adrien blinked innocently, his gazing darting back and forth between herself and Nino.  “I don’t mind giving her feedback, Nino.”</p><p>Alya beamed as she handed him the clip ready to play on her phone, patting Nino’s shoulder in reassurance.  “I knew I could count on you.”</p><p>She smiled reassuringly at Nino, patting his arm comfortingly.  They both knew that Adrien would probably be a little sad to see that Ladybug was so clearly taken.  Of course, she had no doubt that he would get over any disappointment fairly quickly.</p><p>It wasn’t like she wanted to kill all Adrien’s hopes and dreams...but a little dose of reality might go a long way in pushing him in the right direction.</p><p>Into Marinette’s <em>very </em>eagerly awaiting arms.</p><p>With bated breath, Alya waited—and watched.  Nino’s arm tensed beneath her fingertips, clearly bracing to console his friend.</p><p>But for all of Nino’s fears—and all of her own expectations—Adrien had gone in an <em>entirely </em>different direction.</p><p>Alya’s brows rose.  Being friends with Marinette, she’d seen nearly every one of Adrien’s magazine photo spreads.  Being Adrien’s own friend, she’d seen him in person out of classes at least a fair amount (when his father would let him leave the house unchaperoned).</p><p>But in all this time, Alya had <em>never </em>seen him blush.  </p><p>Not really.  </p><p>Definitely <em>not </em>like this.</p><p>Alya’s eyes narrowed, watching as Adrien rewound the clip for a second time.</p><p>Nino’s shoulders slumped with weary relief, leaving her to tense in his place.</p><p>If Nino was right—and she had every reason to believe her boyfriend knew his best friend very well—then there was something she was missing.</p><p>Something <em>big</em>…</p>
<hr/><p>Alya had rushed home for lunch, claiming to want to do a little bit more editing before dropping the video.</p><p>She had promised Ladybug.  She didn’t look too closely.  </p><p>But that didn’t mean she didn’t <em>see</em>.</p><p>Alya massaged her temples against the growing throb of tension building in her head, as she strode down the street.  </p><p>Adrien always had a ridiculous number of photo shoots—when only a few ever seemed to come to an eventual magazine spread or advertising run.</p><p>But upon reflection, the number of times a battle had corresponded to his time from class, wasn’t exactly a small thing.  She might have even noticed a bit earlier if she herself wasn’t scrambling to gather whatever footage she could.</p><p>She sighed, opening the outside apartment entry door and trudging up the stairs to their floor. </p><p>The more that she thought about it, the more <em>everything </em>tracked, right down to his appearance, just as she’d told Marinette all those months ago.  She might have stopped trying to puzzle through their secret identities in favor of tracking all the battles and all the other details of the fights, but it wasn’t like she had forgotten all those initial observations jotted down in her own mental list.</p><p>Adrien was Chat Noir.  He <em>had </em>to be.</p><p>Why <em>else </em>would he have blushed like that?  </p><p>She frowned.  Adrien <em>was </em>pretty innocent, too.  But it wasn’t like he cringed when he’d been privy to public displays of affection.  Not from anyone.  </p><p>No, after all was said and done, it seemed like he was a bit of a romantic, right to the core.  And that only further gave weight to him being the face behind Chat Noir.</p><p>She shook her head, using her key to open the apartment door and then heading back to her laptop in her room.  </p><p>If she had any more room to doubt, Adrien quashed it when he’d asked her just before she walked home for lunch when she was going to upload it.</p><p>Of course, this all had to happen now… just when she’d been so hopeful that things were all going to work out, exactly as she planned.</p><p>Queuing up the footage to upload to the site, Alya buried her head in her hands at her computer desk. </p><p>Marinette was going to be <em>so </em>disappointed…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still not beta read, so any errors are my own.  </p><p>But it just was my usual beta reader's birthday, and she has definitely earned her reprieve from my usual nonsense.</p><p>Happy Birthday again, Kellarhi!  💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With everything that had been going on lately, Alya had noticed how scattered Marinette had become.  </p><p>It was hard <em>not </em>to. </p><p>While Marinette was clearly just as smitten as ever, dazedly sighing over her front row view of the back of Adrien’s head, Alya couldn’t help notice Adrien sneaking watches of the footage she posted.</p><p>Alya massaged her temples.  </p><p>When Marinette peered over at her concerned, a silent question clear in her eyes, she did her best to smile reassuringly.</p><p>After Marinette turned away, Alya sighed.  She was going to have to have a very tough conversation with her best friend -- and soon.  </p><p>To be totally fair, she was in part to blame for Marinette’s hopes growing so high.</p><p>She’d only just managed to build up Marinette’s hopes...all when she was sure that reality was going to tear it all down, so she had been watching her best friend for the slightest signs of sadness, ready to step in and cheer her up with the girls at the first hint of trouble.</p><p>Marinette was so sweet that she was still overly kind to Adrien, no matter what.  </p><p>It seemed entirely certain that he was unlikely to make a move that didn’t involve Ladybug...   especially since he’d apparently enjoyed more than a few midnight makeouts with Ladybug in the week since she finally posted the video.  </p><p>But for all of that?  Alya couldn’t deny that Adrien still was looking back at her best friend fondly… just as much as he ever had.</p><p>That in itself was bad enough… but with her watching Marinette so closely, now she was noticing her bestie was outright following after him.</p><p>The first time, Alya hadn't noticed. Not until after both were gone.  Of course, with everyone scrambling out of the classroom for an impending Akuma attack….</p><p>She didn’t see where Marinette went...but she had definitely headed down the same hallway as Adrien.</p><p>Without her really saying a word, Nino grasped that she was worried about Marinette.  She didn't have to tell him that much.</p><p>Nino had noticed their escape first, meaningfully nodding to both empty seats after he'd gotten her attention.</p><p>They both frowned at one another.</p><p>It looked like heartbreak was all too certain for her best friend.</p><p>And for all the good she had done -- for Adrien in particular -- Marinette deserved better than that </p>
<hr/><p>But the second time, Alya herself watched it happened </p><p>She followed the pair, about as fast as she could, with Nino at her heels.</p><p>Alya’s gaze darted back and forth around the hallways, but only spotted Marinette scrambling out of battle range on the other end of the school.</p><p>Man, she was fast…</p><p>Breathing heavily, Alya and Nino scrambled, ducking out of sight along the upper floor rails.  </p><p>Alya peeked out of a classroom door.</p><p>Only to see Chat Noir carrying Marinette to safety?</p><p>Alya wanted to facepalm.  </p><p>Adrien was <em>ridiculous</em>.  Did he have to scoop her up and run off with her like a princess?</p><p>Marinette smiled up at him sweetly, as he gently set her down on the ground from where he had scooped her up, carrying her to safety on the other side of the school.</p><p>And Chat Noir?  Oh, he looked a bit smitten, as Marinette assured him she’d be fine..</p><p>Alya crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes as they followed the battle out of the school.</p><p>Clearly, she was going to also have to have a word with Adrien about mixed messages.</p>
<hr/><p>The battle was over far too soon.  The teachers had dismissed the classes straight to lunch with a usual return for afternoon classes.</p><p>So Alya didn’t get to have the hard chat she really needed to have with Marinette.</p><p>She’d headed over to Marinette’s but no one was answering upstairs.  Sabine was still down in the bakery and said Marinette hadn’t come home for lunch.</p><p>Shaking her head, Alya headed back down the street towards school.  </p><p>She sent a message to Nino, telling him he needs to talk with Adrien about sending out mixed messages.</p><p>Narrowly missing the sight of Ladybug and Chat Noir running the rooftops overhead.</p>
<hr/><p>Back in class in the afternoon, she mentioned to Marinette that she does need to be prepared.  </p><p>After all, what if Adrien has developed feelings for someone else. Not for lack of trying, but Marinette never had been able to confess her feelings to Adrien..</p><p>Marinette, looking softly hopeful across the divide to where Nino and Adrien were talking.  “Oh… It might take a little while, but I think my feelings will reach him.  Eventually.”</p><p>Queue Adrien looking back at the pair of them, (finding their gaze on him) and smiling and waving innocently.</p>
<hr/><p>Of course, Hawkmoth chose this day -- of all days -- to strike twice.</p><p>To Alya’s surprise, this time Marinette was the first one to run out.  Her excuse sounded lame, something about her parents catering order, but Madame Bustier just nodded and rolled her eyes.  </p><p>When Adrien slipped out as well, crying impromptu photoshoot, the teacher had barely even waved.</p><p>Alya knew that she couldn’t get out...but she was closely monitoring her phone.   She split her focus between the phone and the lesson.  </p><p>And tried to get enough details in the notes for both Marinette and Adrien later.</p>
<hr/><p>This time, the battle was a fair distance from their school. And a long one at that.</p><p>Her hands gripped the phone, holding on for dear life.</p><p>It was a <em>bad </em>one.</p><p>She stayed at the ready, keeping Nino close, just in case Ladybug needed to call her in.  </p><p>There wasn’t a video feed.  Just blurry photos that made it into the blog for submission.</p><p>Chat Noir definitely had gotten hurt. </p><p>There was a shaky image of Ladybug hugging him tightly and helping him back up onto his feet.  </p><p>And then -- for a very tense fifteen minutes -- the feed grew painfully silent.</p><p>It may have been the longest fifteen minutes of Alya’s life.</p><p>Nino had shifted back to sit beside her between the classes, and had his left hand covering hers.</p><p>Alya sat, breathless.  It was bad enough that she kept shooting worried glances at an oblivious Nino, who would be worried sick if he knew what she suspected.</p><p>Let alone Marinette.</p><p>Finally, mercifully, a new picture hit her inbox.  </p><p>Ladybug pressing her lips to Chat Noir's as she sent her Lucky Charm flying into the sky.  </p>
<hr/><p>The afternoon dragged on, long after the battle had ended.</p><p>Ladybug and Chat were reported much closer to the neighborhood.  But Adrien still was nowhere to be found...  </p><p>Parting ways with Nino at the classroom door, Alya headed back over to the bakery once classes let out.</p><p>She started to type out a message to Marinette. </p><p>She spotted Adrien slipping out of a closet, deciding to play dumb to not arouse his suspicion. "Adrien! I didn’t think we’d see you back today." </p><p>“Oh,”  He flushed.  “Father insisted I come back and pick up my homework."</p><p>With an anxious little wave, Adrien sped off… like he expected or hoped she might follow.</p><p>Alya frowned, as she finished typing out a message to Marinette.  Instinctively, her eyes followed Adrien’s rapidly retreating form as he stopped down past his locker as well before heading out to the waiting car outside.</p><p>It was a wonder he seemed as unfazed by it all as he did.</p><p>Then again, maybe it was because he’d lived for so long with his unflappable father that he at least was able to pretend that poise so easily…</p><p>Whereas, Chat Noir would at least give him a much needed break from it all.  And a very close partnership with someone who had been letting him in, more and more, just as his father locked him out.</p><p>And locked him up…</p><p>Alya’s brows furrowed, as she heard the closet door squeak open again.  </p><p>Blinking, Alya peered back over her shoulder.  </p><p>Marinette crept out, looking a bit surprised to see her.</p><p>That feeling was mutual.  Carefully, Alya pressed her lips into a thin line, to keep from gaping at her best friend. </p><p>The school was nearly empty, sure.  But that closet was on a hallway were the teacher had a break last period.</p><p>So why was Marinette in that closet...</p><p> Under her speculative gaze, Marinette fidgeted.  Her smile was just a little too wide as she sought to cover that up quickly.  “Is it safe now?”
</p><p>Alya smiled, forcing her face to not show any more surprise.</p><p>To not dig too deep.  </p><p>Not right <em>now</em>.</p><p>“Yep!”  Alya flinched, as her voice came out a little higher than she’d expected.  “The akuma has been gone for a little while.  Sorry!  I’ve been a little distracted with people who have been sending in pictures of the battle for the blog.”</p><p>“Didn’t you notice all the shouting had died down?”</p><p>She looked a bit embarrassed.  “Honestly?  I kind of fell asleep.”</p><p>Alya inhaled sharply.  That struck her in a new way.  </p><p>Because now all of Marinette’s tiredness -- all of her lateness -- everything all made way too much sense.  </p><p>“You must have been really tired.  But no worries, girl.”  Alya patted her shoulder.  “I’ve got notes for you.”</p><p>Marinette hugged her arm, her weary, more sincere smile was telling.  “Thank you, Alya.”</p>
<hr/><p>Resettling her bag on her shoulder as she trudged home, Alya was still processing it all.</p><p>No wonder Ladybug had trusted her -- and Nino -- without the slightest hesitation.</p><p>Her new reality prodded at her reporter's instincts, leaving her with a growing suspicion that she actually knew far more of their growing team far better that she had ever realized…</p><p>In fact, there was a lot that she was all of the sudden starting to question...</p><p>Alya shook her head, forcing herself to focus as she finished her short walk home.</p><p>The pair of them had been in there for a while after Chat Noir took that hit.  Hours, really...</p><p>Marinette may have been entirely honest. She would have hated to be anything less...</p><p>They both had to be tired.  They both must have fallen asleep.</p><p>Entering her apartment building on autopilot, there was one thing that wasn’t sitting right with Alya.</p><p>Ladybug had always been emphatic that they didn’t know who each other was.  </p><p>She glanced over at that couch, recollecting the day not all that long ago that Marinette had even fully backed that notion, right around the time that she herself had been pulled in to work with Trixx.</p><p>There was no doubt in her mind that Marinette and Adrien would be dating in a heartbeat -- and clearly hanging off of one another -- if those feelings were out in the open.</p><p>And <em>that </em>meant…</p><p>That it was very likely that neither of them knew just who was hiding behind the mask.</p><p>Sure, she’d figured Nino out in a heartbeat.  But her boyfriend wasn’t exactly the type to dissemble.  Nino was very open and honest and caring.  That was exactly why she loved him so much.</p><p>Adrien had already realized just how awesome Marinette is.</p><p>Just not...how much she’d done for him.</p><p>But clearly, he’d been doing that for her, too.  All along...</p><p>Not that Marinette had any idea…</p><p>Alya’s lips curved, as she set down at her desk to start to type the run down of today’s battle.</p><p>She couldn’t help but look at every single one of these pictures on her blog’s header with new eyes.</p><p>Settling back in her desk chair, Alya sighed.  She still wasn’t sure what she was going to say, but she knew with every fiber of her being what she was going to do.</p><p>What she had always done: protect her friends...</p><p>But that didn’t mean she was going to abandon her cause.  </p><p>Looking at picture after picture of their super-powered teamwork and their closest calls, her mind raced to place all of the battles.  It only left her wondering what more she might have done for either of them, if she’d only known...</p><p>Silently, she swore to herself to renew her efforts to get pictures of them both on both sides of the mask.</p><p>Someday, those two were definitely going to be married.  What she knew now, only made that idea all the more certain in her own mind.</p><p>Alya grinned.  </p><p><em>When </em>that day came, when all the battles were fought and <em>won…</em></p><p>Well then, she was definitely going to have the scoop of the century.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This wraps up this particular tale, but I do still have two more ficlets (I hope one shots) in mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>